


we’re just too com-petty-ble

by chaerywon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, Kisses, M/M, Very fluffy, but really they love each other so much, goshiki is clueless, kawanishi deserves more credit, kenjirou is petty af, semi is just trying to love his bf yall, tendou is the wingman we all need, they don't have the balls to say sorry, they fight but they dont even know what they're fighting about, they're fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:20:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25097512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaerywon/pseuds/chaerywon
Summary: “Kenjirou was staring again.” Kawanishi announces, again, unbothered.“Oi!” Shirabu exclaims, facing the redhead in anger and betrayal.What the fuck? Are best friends supposed to rat each other out like that?“Staring at what?” Goshiki asks, innocently.“At Eita-kun, who else?” Tendou snorts, doubling over on the ground.[Or, Semi and Shirabu are having their childish fights and they're both too petty to apologize.]
Relationships: Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Comments: 14
Kudos: 323





	we’re just too com-petty-ble

**Author's Note:**

> just something i put together, really. i wrote this in a span of three hours so it's not really the best. i haven't written anything in a year alright ;') just enjoy because i believe we need more semishira in the tags.
> 
> anyways, this is my first haikyuu AND semishira fic. i spiralled down the semishira tags and y’all, that’s the best decision i’ve ever made. 
> 
> nonetheless, enjoy this piece!
> 
> (and be certain, this isn’t my last)

Everyone knew how stubborn and determined Shirabu Kenjirou was. 

Once his mind was set onto something, nothing and absolutely nothing, can hinder him from getting what he wants. Now, Semi was also somewhat stubborn at times, competitive too. But not as much as the copperhead. 

But because the both of them were as competitive as the other, it was hard not to disagree on things at times. _All the time._ It’s also what made them both so compatible with each other, but to hell will Shirabu ever admit that. He’d rather die than have Semi smirk at him all provokingly. 

If anyone mentioned the both of them fighting, everyone from the Shiratorizawa volleyball team would just shrug at them and move on with their day. That was because the two males fighting was just such a normal occurrence to them, that it didn’t even phase them anymore. 

There was once when the two dragged their fight on for as long as a week, which was most likely tough for each of them. They were not only teammates, but they ate at the same cafetaria, dorm rooms just one floor apart. Hell, they even changed in the same clubroom. Tendou was shocked Shirabu didn’t lose it when it came to practice. 

Well, almost, really. He had been so frustrated, Coach Washijo was forced to switch him out with Semi during a certain training match. Now, if things weren’t already annoying enough, having been switched out with the one person he absolutely did not want to, just irked him even more. _Also not because from where he sat, he could stare at Semi as much as he wanted without the latter noticing him._

They had been fighting over something small and stupid, really. But if you asked them what it was about, they wouldn’t even remember. 

What would shock someone though, would be telling them the both of them were actually dating. 

A normal person wouldn’t notice the way the both of them shared knowing glances, even while in a fight. Or how one would secretly stare at the other for much longer than they should. 

“You’re staring again.” Kawanishi mutters nonchalantly, so used to this already. _Someone give this man some credit._

Shirabu almost gets a whiplash from turning his head so fast towards his _best friend_ , glaring at him with all his might. “Shut up, I was not.” 

“So was.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“Shut up, Taichi!” Shirabu grits through his teeth, annoyed and far more louder than he had hoped. 

The rest of the team seem to have noticed, turning heads at the two of them while they were busy stretching. Shirabu mentally facepalms, rolling his eyes. 

“Now, now, what are you both fighting about? It’s enough with our two precious setters already in a disagreement.” Tendou teases, giving off his famous, sly, grin. Shirabu turns to his senpai and sneers at him. The latter only giggles at his angered kouhai. 

“Kenjirou was staring again.” Kawanishi announces, again, unbothered. 

“Oi!” Shirabu exclaims, facing the redhead in anger and betrayal. _What the fuck? Are best friends supposed to rat each other out like that?_

“Staring at what?” Goshiki asks, innocently. 

“At Eita-kun, who else?” Tendou snorts, doubling over on the ground. 

Shirabu feels his face turn fifty shades redder as he refuses to look at the ash blonde, who he can feel staring holes into him. _Taichi, you better watch the fuck out._

He quickly ignores everything and curses to himself. It doesn’t take long for the team to continue on with what they were originally doing. Shirabu thanks the Lords just a little. 

Although the both of them were fairly, _really_ , petty when they fought, they still conversed. Only when they really had to, though. 

They were all currently taking a break after an intense match. Coach thought it was good to split the team in half and have them practice against each other. Shirabu thinks otherwise. That only forced both Semi and Shirabu to be on rival teams. As competitive as the both of them were, it was obvious it had been intense between the two. 

Shirabu’s standing near the bench, a hand on his waist as he gulps down his water. He was out of breath, using his other arm to wipe off the dripping sweat from his forehead. 

What he wasn’t ready for was for a certain tall, ash blond and strawberry scented someone to bump into him from the front. Shirabu backs up a little, about to spout some mean stuff at them when he realizes who it is. 

“Sorry.” Semi apologizes when he turns around and sees exactly who he bumped into.

 _“Oh.”_

Shirabu thinks he would’ve choked on his water, but thankfully not because he gulped it down as best as he could. Looking up, his eyes meet hazel brown ones. He shrinks into himself and shrugs. 

“It’s fine.” 

Semi coughs awkwardly, turning away as he mentally curses to himself because oh lord, save him from this situation. The light pink tint that spread across Shirabu’s cheeks were enough to cause Semi’s knees to give out. 

“Kenjirou.” Semi calls to him, after turning around and hitting Tendou in the arm for pushing him. The 3rd year redhead only snickers and whispers a ‘You’re welcome’ that definitely does not go unheard by Shirabu. 

Shirabu looks at him, face, and mind, too hot to think as his heart start to beat infuriatingly fast. 

“Y-Yeah?” 

“Could you grab my bottle? It’s behind you.” Semi asks, pointing at the yellow bottle behind him that rested on the bench.

Shirabu goes blank for a second, short circuiting before finally snapping back into reality. He blinks, turning around and grabbing the bottle he knew was his. It was easy, he remembers scribbling his _own_ initials onto Semi’s bottle. 

“Thanks.” Semi says with a small smile, gulping down his water. 

_Fuck._

Shirabu was definitely _not ready_ at all for Semi to turn full blown hot. Semi was already hot enough, but damn, put the man in his volleyball outfit, pass him a bottle, all sweaty and tired and suddenly he’s seven times hotter. 

Sweat drips down his neck, running down his jersey. His Adam's apple bobbed with each gulp. This has Shirabu absolutely dishevelled. He stares and stares until someone is shaking him from behind. He turns to meet eyes with a smirking Kawanishi. 

“Coach wants to talk to you.” He says, smirk still playing on his lips and Shirabu only returns a scowl at him before turning and marching away. 

“Told you, you were staring.” Taichi whispers softly, but it was damn well loud enough for Shirabu to hear. This makes him all hot and bothered, ignoring his friend’s words and the growing feeling of butterflies in his stomach. 

Practice doesn’t go any better that day. 

**** 

Two days later and Shirabu’s still a complete mess. Not because of what happened, but because he has yet to come to terms with his overly annoying, and hot, boyfriend. 

Who said it was a good idea to let Semi look so hot in his school uniform without his blazer. It was getting colder if anything, so why was Semi taking off his blazer in the cafeteria? And why in hell was he folding his sleeves up? 

“You’re staring, again,” Kawanishi quickly steals a piece of sausage from Shirabu’s dish before the latter could realize. Being too dazed, Kawanishi’s sure he didn’t.

“You know, you should just admit you stare at him.” 

Shirabu blinks and his adored face vanishes in seconds, scowling and glaring at Kawanishi. He stuffs his mouth with rice. 

“I don’t stare. I’m just… inspecting.” Shirabu pouts. If Semi were here, Shirabu would probably get an earful for speaking with food in his mouth. 

“Yeah, sure.” Taichi snorts, knowing fully well that was just the same. 

“Whatever! Not like he doesn’t stare anyways, I’m pretty sure he does it more often.” Shirabu groans, nudging Kawanishi’s side in frustration. 

“Oh,” Taichi chuckles, “Trust me, he stares at you _a whole lot_ more. Hell, he’s even doing it right now!” 

“...What?” 

Shirabu looks up and Lord behold, Semi’s staring right back at him. The ash haired quickly looks away and continues to chat up with Tendou. Shirabu sees the pink hue grow on his pale cheeks. 

“Oh my god, you both are so disgusting.” 

“We are not!” 

“Uhh.. yeah? You are. Just talk to him already. What were you both fighting about this time, anyways?” Kawanishi is equally as confused as everyone else in the volleyball team. Their fights never last this long, so it must’ve been something serious, right?

One second they see Semi babying Shirabu and the second they’re bickering in the clubroom and Shirabu storms off, angry. 

“Well, he—” 

Shirabu blinks, suddenly growing very confused. 

“He…” The copperhead trails off, his mind wandering and pondering. 

“See, you can’t even remember. Stop being petty and talk to him already. I’m growing tired of the both of you acting like a bunch of kids!” 

“No—!” 

“Plus, if you don’t buck up now, Coach Washijo’s not gonna let it go.” 

Shirabu is about to fight back, but realizes for the first time, his best friend was probably right. What were they fighting about anyways? 

“...Well, I still feel like he should talk to me first.” Shirabu complains, standing up and picking up his finished tray, heading towards the entrance of the cafeteria. 

Kawanishi almost pukes when he sees Semi staring at Shirabu’s residing back. 

“Oh, Jesus.” 

Kawanishi has no problem when it comes to his friend’s relationship with their senpai. If anything, he’s glad he doesn’t have to hear Shirabu’s complaints every night on why Semi-san was so undeniably hot, why Semi-san gave him cookies today but not the others, why Semi-san ran his fingers through his bangs, why Semi-san this, why Semi-san that. 

He contorts in disgust just thinking about it. His friend was so in love, and dense, he was surprised Semi actually kept up with it. But then he recalls his senpai being equally as oblivious and in love. 

However, he was _not_ for Semi spamming his phone with messages of Shirabu, as much as he loves his senpai. 

**annoying senpai**

what’s he doing?

is he asleep yet? 

he’s not studying late in the night again, is he? 

oi 

answer me

i know you’re seeing this! 

**kawanishi**

come see for yourself

**annoying senpai**

hell no! 

you know he’d kill me 

**kawanishi**

lol i know

listen, senpai

just talk to him

it’s been a week, i don’t know how much longer i can take

**annoying senpai**

...i will

so, is he asleep?

Kawanishi groans, rubbing his face. 

**kawanishi**

yes 

now let _me_ sleep 

**annoying senpai**

thanks <3 

i owe you one 

Shirabu promises himself that he’ll talk with Semi today and sort things out. Although, really, there’s nothing to solve since he didn’t even remember what they were fighting about. 

He walks into the clubroom, sitting on a bench and starts to change out of his uniform. He sticks his hand into his gym bag, searching for his jersey when he can’t find it and realizes he's left it in the dorms. He groans, rolling his eyes and hiding his face in his palms. 

It was snowing outside, cold, wet and windy. Shirabu was too unbothered and tired to go back to his dorms just to grab his jersey. That’s when he sees Semi in the corner of his eyes, laughing along to whatever Tendou had just said. 

He sits and thinks for a while. _Should he?_ He was going to get an earful from Coach Washijo but that was nothing. As long as he put up a good performance, the coach wouldn’t have anything bad to say. 

Shirabu stands up, mentally grunting before approaching his boyfriend who just so happens to take off his shirt at the exact moment Shirabu stands in front of him. He taps his shoulder. 

“I forgot my jersey.” Shirabu mumbles softly, refusing to make eye contact with Semi when he turns around. Instead, he focuses on the insides of his locker. 

“Okay… and?” 

Shirabu blinks and looks at him with cocked eyebrows, feeling abruptly defensive all of a sudden. 

“And I need to borrow yours?” 

He notices the smirk on Semi’s lips but shouts at himself to stop staring. So he focuses on his eyes, as much as he didn’t want to. _He really did though._

“Who said I’d have an extra?” Semi sneers, crossing his arms. The action accentuates Semi’s arms muscles and Shirabu has to forcefully stop himself from blushing. 

“Just — give it to me! I know you have one!” Shirabu mutters frustratingly, turning his head to stare at a wall. He knew how motherly Semi was, he was bound to have an extra. He hears Semi let out a chortle, reaching into his locker and pulling out an extra jersey. 

“Here.” He tosses it at Shirabu and it lands on his head. “I told you to put an extra in your locker just in case.” 

“Whatever.” Shirabu mumbles, pulling the shirt over his head which tassels his hair a bit. Semi reaches out and ruffles it, a small smile planted on his _soft_ lips. 

Shirabu feels his ears get warm, looking back adoringly at Semi’s overbearingly handsome face. 

“Semi-san.” He whispers in a low voice but Semi’s ears perk up almost immediately, alerted by his name rolling off Shirabu's lips in almost a week. 

“Hmm?” 

“Can you walk me back after practice?” 

Semi pauses, hands still in the shorter’s hair. He feels like he was just hit in the face with strong waves and if it wasn’t for the place they were currently at, he would’ve pulled Shirabu in and pressed their lips together. He shakes himself awake, nodding without giving off too much excitement. 

“Yeah, sure.” 

He caresses Shirabu’s face for a mere two seconds before pulling back and watching Shirabu walk off towards his own locker. His jersey was hanging lower than usual, considering Semi was taller, and bigger, than the latter. The view makes Semi’s tummy turn and he has to look away. 

“Finally making up, are we?” Tendou teases beside him. 

“Shut up.” 

And although his words sounded a bit more malicious than intended, just because he didn’t like getting teased, Semi would only be lying if he said he wasn’t happy and jumping for joy. 

And if the team realizes there just so happen to be _two_ number three’s that day, they don’t comment on it. 

Practice ends quicker than expected and now Shirabu’s walking side by side with Semi. The latter is only a few centimeters taller than him and yet Shirabu still continues to feel smaller than Semi, even until now. The way Semi took care of him the way he does only proved who the bigger one was in the relationship. The thought makes Shirabu’s cheeks flush, hiding his face in his scarf. 

The walk is silent and peaceful, and somehow, Semi had gotten hold of his hand somewhere in between their walk. That only added fuel to the fire, _his heart._

Shirabu sees the dorm’s building coming into sight and he begins to panic. They haven’t said a single word to each other and Shirabu had been hoping to solve things out by today. He coughs, earning the attention from Semi as he turns his head and looks questionably at him. 

“Are you okay?” 

“Yes.” 

It’s quiet again and Semi now continues to look in front. 

Shirabu curses to himself. 

“Uhm, are you still mad at me?” Shirabu starts off with a soft voice. He peeks through his bangs and sees Semi’s frown, the grip on his hand tightens. He shouldn’t be thinking of it but, Semi had a really pretty side profile. 

“Yes.”

Shirabu freezes, but his legs continue to move. _Oh_ , he wasn’t expecting that answer. 

“Really?” He sounds upset, and he is, looking down at his feet now. He didn’t think this through. Because in all honesty, he least expected Semi to continue holding onto his grudge. 

It’s quiet for a while, until he hears someone laughing beside him. He looks and sees a smile etched on Semi’s face, eyes crinkling as he lets out sounds of amusement. The sound pulls and tug at his heart, but also shakes it. 

“You really believed that? Kenjirou, I’m holding your hand.” Semi looks at him, taking in the sight of an appalled Shirabu, the reminiscence of a hidden sadness behind his eyes. Semi pulls his hand, causing him to move closer to him, shoulders bumping. Suddenly, Shirabu feels warmer as if the cold breeze didn't even exist. 

“You’re always so clingy, how the fuck was I supposed to know? ” Shirabu replies defensively, frowning and Semi lets out a chuckle at how adorable Shirabu looked. 

“Well, I’m not mad. Why? Are you?” 

“No…” 

“Good, then I guess we’re fine, right?” Semi asks, soaking in the sight of an angry, but really, a happy Shirabu. He tries to frown and roll his eyes at Semi, turning to his right to hide his face, before nodding. 

Semi melts. 

They reach Shirabu’s dorm room and they’re standing outside of it in silence. Semi licks his lips and reaches down to peck Shirabu’s cheek. 

“Rest up, exams are around the corner. Don’t stay up too late, alright?” He knew how much Shirabu pushed himself to have better grades. Semi’s motherly instincts were showing and Shirabu grumbles, but complies. 

“Yeah, yeah.” 

“Okay, goodnight.” Semi smiles, unlinking their fingers and turns to walk away when he feels a pull on his sleeve. He turns to see a very red Shirabu who stares at him determinedly. 

“That’s it?” He flat out asks.

“Huh?” 

“You’re not gonna kiss me?” Shirabu’s voice grew smaller.

Semi’s heart stops and then starts to pick up in pace. Maybe he should rile Shirabu up more often, not that he already doesn’t. But, he gets to witness vulnerable Shirabu and that’s all he ever needs, to be honest. 

Semi faces him and smirks, earning an eye roll. He steps closer and Shirabu instinctively backs up against the door. Semi places an arm above his head, lowering his head as his other hand reaches for Shirabu’s face. He caresses his crimson coloured cheeks, which Shirabu would say it was because of the cold but he knew it wasn’t, before placing two fingers on his chin, bringing their lips together. 

It’s been a week since they properly kissed, so Shirabu lets out a shaky breath when he finally feels the familiar warmth. Both his arms snake around Semi’s neck, his right hand playing with the taller’s hair. It’s a soft kiss, but Semi licks his bottom lip to tease, smiling when he feels Shirabu tense up and a whimper escapes him. 

When they pull away, Shirabu’s cheeks are redder than he thought was possible, hitting Semi on the chest with his hand. 

“You suck at kissing and it’s only been a week.”

Semi feigns being hurt, clutching his heart. 

“Ouch, that hurt.” 

Shirabu has a half frown, half smile, pressing their lips together again for a second, and then pecks his cheek before pushing Semi away. 

“Go shower. You stink.” 

“Kenji, you’re getting really good at these insults.” 

“Only for you.” 

Semi smiles genuinely, ruffling Shirabu’s hair. 

“See you tomorrow.” And with that, he turns from Shirabu and begins walking back to his dorm.

Shirabu is frozen, still in a daze and he touches his cheek, realizing how warm he was when someone interrupts his ‘love daydreaming’.

“Wow, it’s been a week and you’re both acting like you _just_ started dating.” Kawanishi snorts, pushing Shirabu and walks into the room, the copperhead trailing right behind. 

“Hmm.” Is all he says.

Kawanishi has to do a double take, staring at his friend mysteriously who’s blushing in the most inhumane way possible. His friend was in such a daze, he didn’t even reply with a remark. Kawanishi is shocked, really. 

“What?” Shirabu asks when he realizes his friend is staring at him. 

Kawanishi smirks, shaking his head. 

“Nothing.” 

He chuckles, reaching for his phone as he presses on his senpai’s contact name. 

**kawanishi**

if only you could see shirabu’s eyes right now

 **annoying senpai**

?? 

**kawanishi**

his eyes are so dilated, they’re the size of tennis balls

disgusting

 **Read 8.33 P.M**

He shakes his head with a smile, he’s sure his senpai is off somewhere dealing with a heart attack right now. 

And he was right. Semi was so lovestruck, he knelt on the ground at the entrance of his dorm room, Reon staring at him confused. He grips his heart tightly, before quietly sobbing and Reon can only guess what happened. 

At practice the next day, Tendou stares before inching closer towards Reon. 

“Did those two finally make up?” He asks, looking at Semi who’s laughing with Shirabu. He witnesses Shirabu hitting his chest and pushing him away before mumbling a ‘You’re so annoying, Eita.’

Reon nods, “Yeah. Figured when Eita came back with tears running down his face yesterday.” 

Semi moves his face closer to Shirabu’s ear, whispering something and the team has to watch as the younger setter’s cheeks flush pink. He hits Semi even harder this time, the older groaning in pain. 

Practice went on and even during break, all the team could hear was the occasional, rare laugh that escaped Shirabu and a smiling dummy beside him. Goshiki stares in awe at his two senpais, not having seen it so up close before, being a first year and all. 

“Yeah, get ready for more.” Kawanishi warns his kouhai. 

They look and now Semi’s somehow gotten hold of Shirabu as he pulls the smaller’s back to his chest. He rests his head on Shirabu’s shoulder, peppering his neck with kisses as Shirabu tries to hide his indisputable smile and the team has officially believed they didn’t even realize where they were. 

“Shirabu senpai looks different.” Goshiki announces, lips pursed in thought. 

“Like how?” Tendou asks, interested, a sheepish smile flaring. 

“Don’t know. Like he’s glowier.” Goshiki uses his arms to demonstrate what he was trying to say. 

Ushijima butts in, “Maybe he took a shower before he came.”

Goshiki shakes his head, “No, he looked so dull and tired last week. Like he had his life basically sucked out. I mean, he even got mad at me for saying hi to him.” 

Reon chuckles, patting Goshiki’s head. 

“Well, he has it bad.” 

“Huh?” He gives his senpai a confused look.

“He’s in love, is what Reon-san is trying to say.” Kawanishi replies, throwing his towel on the bench when he hears the whistle being blown. 

Everyone heads back to the court and Goshiki only shrugs, still not fully grasping the situation. But he guesses he understands it enough when he sees Shirabu’s smile that reflects Semi’s, longing eyes staring back at each other.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this! please leave kudos, comments or any support really. it’d be really, really appreciated!!
> 
> let’s all support semishira and lets give our poor boy taichi more credit guys. he puts up with too much.
> 
> <3


End file.
